To Travel With a Death Eater
by Spudkernickle
Summary: Stan Shunpike was a Hogwarts reject who began conducting the Knight Bus in his early teens. After a misunderstanding and a rough encounter with forces greater, he found himself escaping Azkaban and joining in the Great War. It has been some years since Stan was freed from his curse and is starting to find his feet again. But he needs just one thing. His good pal, Ernie.
1. Prelude

**Prelude:**

Hogwarts was quiet. The stream of light that emanated from the moon broke through the thick cloud coverage and was now in competition with the candles around the classroom for who could shine brighter. Footsteps echoed from the back of the room as Minerva McGonagal made her way to the front of the almost empty classroom. All the students had finished their classes and had headed to the end of year feast.

"Stanley Shunpuke, can you explain to me, in as much detail as possible, what happened earlier?" she questioned assertively. Stan continued looking at the wall, noticing gaps in the brick work that was letting the cold air in to the classroom. The breeze was forcing a slight flicker from the candle. Stan shivered as he replied "It's Shunpike it is, Miss". Minerva stopped in her tracks, she stands tall next to him. "Very good" she sarcasticly replied. "Mr Shunpike, it's been a difficult start for you here at Hogwarts, three years and from what I can see you have achieved nothing. Your craftmanship with spells and potions has been underwhelming, you're struggling to understand the basics. I need to know how to help you, I cant keep taking time out of my schedule to keep you behind every evening Stanley." Minerva felt a slight ounce of guilt, she couldn't help but feel that Hogwarts was failing a student and she felt a huge amount of responsibility. Stan struggled for a second, his hands locked and his thumbs were exploring each other. Stan couldn't understand why he was struggling so much. Tears lined his eye lids as he looked at the ceiling. He quietly replied "I doesn't know Miss". "Well then, there is nothing to be done with you. Be on your way, Mr Shunpike."

Stan headed straight to his dorm room. He couldn't bare to face his classmates one more time. Item by item he filled the wooden case, his fathers initials carved in to the side, a black leather handle and four pegs in the bottom to act as feet. Stan filled his case, he picked up the figurine he kept at his bedside and placed it in to his pocket then proceeded to sneak out of the Ravenclaw dorm room.

Stanley grabbed the stone wizarding figurine he had in his pocket and placed it on to a window ledge on the stairs. He took a step back and attempted his first transfiguration spell. "Avifors" he whispered as he pointed his almost warped wand at the figurine. With a slight flash it flew off the window ledge and soared through the air as it headed towards the water surrounding the castle.

Stan sat on the steps, defeated. He sat in silence for a brief moment before he suddenly heard the cry of an unfamiliar from the window. He looked up to see a halfgrown Thunderbird sitting on the ledge staring at him. Stan wiped away the single tear from his eye as he smiled at the bird. "It worked!" Stan proclaimed excitedly. He stood up to figure out how to make his escape, but just as he did, the bird jumped down from the ledge and transformed in to an elderly looking gentleman. The man stood about a foot shy of Stan and had big jam jar glasses that magnified his eyes. The elderly man stood in silence and looked at the confused teenager stood before him. "Wells, that was rather surprising" Stan said as he investigated the gentleman. "Whats your name?" he asked. The man stood silently, staring lifelessly past Stan. "Alrights then! i'm going to calls you Ernie" he stated. Ernie responded by looking up at Stan before transforming into back into the Thunderbird. He began hovering just outside the window ledge as Stan cllimbed through. The bird hooked on to the back of his robe. "Take us away, Ernie."

Stan left Hogwarts for the final time.


	2. Chapter 1: a Potential Reunion

**Chapter 1** : **a Potential Reunion**

It had been three years since the Great War, and they had been the longest years of Stans life. Stan was now twenty-eight years young but he felt old. His back had remained in constant pain from sleeping on the cold stone floor of Azkaban all those years ago. Stan was aware of his crimes, despite being under the Imperius Curse, yet his memory was a little clouded. Up until six months ago he had been out of work for a while. He had struggled to find anything whilst he was under disrepute in the Wizarding world. It had been six months since his name had been cleared by the Ministry. According to Wizarding Law, despite his crimes against the Ministry, there had been enough evidence to suggest that he was indeed under the influence forced by a greater power meaning his sentence was cut short. Escaping Azkaban was another law suit but he was cleared of all charges.

The Ministry had allowed Stan to work on placement since his clearance as a way to pay his way back into society. Today was a special day for Stan, today was the day that Stan would return to his previous station. Stans bus had been confiscated several years ago with all his belongings. Stan was longing for his reunion with his unique three tiered bus, he sat as he pondered on all the little features, the large chandelier, the hot drinks machine, the hanging heads - but more importantly, his good companion Ernie.

After his escape from Hogwarts, Stan got a job for the Ministry working as a bus conductor. He had no friends or family to go to so he enlisted Ernie to be a bus driver. He was delighted when Ernie was accepted in and they began many adventures together, promising to always rescue wizards in need. Stan never wanted to let down those who he felt had let him down. But he felt like he had now let down everyone. Stan hadn't seen Ernie for many years, he had never heard about his companion after the raid. He could only hope that Ernie went undetected and is still out there driving buses.

Unfortunately, that was not the case.


	3. Chapter 2: Another Day in Azkaban

**Chapter 2: Another Day in Azkaban**

"Get your head down and go to sleep!" shouted the night guard through the cell door. His voice echoed through the halls and the many floors of Azkaban. You could hear the slam of cell doors, one by one, as he slowly approached the final cell on the 3rd floor. "Hope you're still in there, Bird!" he taunted through the door, "Don't want a repeat of that now do we?". This was routine for this guard, every night he is on duty he makes the effort to taunt his prisoners, this prisoner was no exception. As usual, there was no reply. The guard opened the door, there was no light to be cast in to the cell. He stood, filling the door frame with his large figure, his beard all matted and grizzly, his face looked worn. He has a small scar under his right eye from a previous encounter with a prisoner. He looked at the bird perched on the window. "Now don't be getting any funny ideas, Ernie."

Ater the raid on Stans house, Ernie had been taken in to capture. After they found out he was an anamagus and hadn't been enlisted as one to the Ministry, he was put on trial. He then had to face charges upon association with a Death Eater. He was found guilty and sentenced to 15 years in Azkaban. Two years in to Ernies sentence he tried to escape. The bars on his cell window were too narrow to get through, so he waited for the night guard to check up on his cell. As the door opened, Ernie flew through the gap in the top right hand corner between the wall and the guard. He statted flying down the corridor full throttle, he could see his escape! At the end of the corridor was an unbarred window, a gaping hole in the wall. He headed straight for it, until all of a sudden he was stopped in his tracks. He felt something wrap around his back leg and he dropped to the floor. Upon impact Ernie returned to his human form, the guard began to shorten the long crystalised rope that had been cast from his wand, slowly dragging Ernie across the cold, wet floor. His glasses shattered in front of his face before he was dragged back to his cell. Ernie was sentenced to 3 extra years of imprisonment and overtime started to become weaker.

A few years had passed since Stans escape, Ernie felt forgotten. He awaited for his rescue all those years but it never came. Ernie became weaker over time, he would stand on the window ledge in his bird form and look across the ocean, hoping to see his old companion coming to his rescue. He still waited.

"I said, it's time to get your head down, Bird!" shouted the guard. Ernie jumped off the ledge and returned to his human form. Without looking at the guard, he walked over the the corner that he often slept in and proceeded to curl up on the wet floor, hugging himself. "Nighty night" said the guard as he slammed the door shut. The lock clinked shut. Another day in Azkaban.


End file.
